8 6 12
by AznPnay
Summary: This is a re-uploaded songfic. bye!


IDo you ever think about meBR  
Do you ever cry yourself to sleepBR  
In the middle of the night when you awakeBR  
Are you calling out for me/IBR  
/BBR  
Heero walked down the beach.The same beach that he first saw Relena, or Relena saw him. He was remembering the past night event from a couple of months. It had been hard for him to do, but he knew he had to.BR  
BR  
BIDo you ever reminisceBR  
I can't believe I'm acting like thisBR  
I know it's crazyBR  
How I can still feel your kiss/B/IBR  
BR  
I"I'm sorry Relena, but we can't be together." Heero told Relena. They were out on Relena's balcony watching the stars, and Heero thought it would be a good time.BR  
BR  
"Wh,.. why.. why Heero?" asked Relena trying to hold back her tears, but a few tear drops escaped from her eyes and down her cheek.BR  
BR  
BIt's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went awayBR  
I miss you so muchBR  
And I don't know what to sayBR  
I should be over youBR  
I should know betterBR  
But it's just not the caseBR  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went away/BBR  
BR  
"Because we come from two different worlds. You come from a liffe of Pacifism and Peace. I am a trained killer, asassin." Heero said trying to keep a strait face.BR  
BR  
"But, but, we love each other. Don' t yo... you?" asked Relena as more tears were streaing down her face.BR  
BR  
Heero hated to do it but he had to.BR  
BR  
"No Relena, I don't love you." Heero replied with a strait face, trying his best not even to show any emotion in hhis eyes, because he knew they would turn a soft color if he wasn't careful.BR  
BR  
BDo you ever ask about meBR  
Do your friends still tell you what to doBR  
Everytime the phone ringsBR  
Do you wish it was me callin' you/BBR  
BR  
"Goodbye Heero." Heero heard her say after he left. He stayed hidden and listened to her sob. He heard her get up and close the balcony doors. When he climbed up to see what she was doing, he saw her on the bed hugginge teddy bear he had left 3 years ago.BR  
BR  
"Goodbye Relena, I love you." Heero whispered before he climbed down and going to his apartment.BR  
BR  
BDo you still feel the sameBR  
Or has time put out the flameBR  
I miss youBR  
Is everything okBR  
BR  
/B/IHe walked back to his apartment slowly. As he trudged up the stairs he couldn't help but have her image in his head. He shook his head trying to get it out, but it didn't work.BR  
BR  
BIIt's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went awayBR  
I miss you so muchBR  
And I don't know what to sayBR  
I should be over youBR  
I should know betterBR  
But it's just not the caseBR  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went awayBR  
/B/IBR  
As he walked into his apartment, he glanced at the picture of him and Relena. They were having a picnic and Duo had taken a shot when he didn't notice. He ended up having pretty good excercise that day.BR  
BR  
BIIt's hard enough just passing the timeBR  
When I can't seem to get you off my mindBR  
And where is the good in goodbyeBR  
Tell me why, tell me whyBR  
BR  
/B/IAs he sat on his bed, he couldn't help but just think of Relena before he drifted off to sleep. He heard a car honk from outside, and got up to see what it was. He saw Duo driving a red Convertible, but it was the person next to Duo that made him stare in shock. It was Relena, she appeared to be wearing jean shorts and a baby blue tank top. He hair was up in a head scarf and she wore sun glasses. She had apperantly gotten a couple of drinks and was hopping back into the car. She kissed Duo lightly on the lips, and the drove off. Heero watched them drive off, then he walked back to his bed, laying down.BR  
BIBR  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went awayBR  
I miss you so muchBR  
And I don't know what to sayBR  
I should be over youBR  
I should know betterBR  
But it's just not the caseBR  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went away/B/IBR  
*************************************BR 


End file.
